femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Carol Morrison (The Sinister Surrogate)
Carol Morrison (Maeve Quinlan) was the hidden main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, The Sinister Surrogate (alternately titled, The Surrogate; airdate October 13, 2018). Backstory Carol Morrison worked at a surrogacy agency, but her backstory revealed that she had many failed attempts to have children of her own. After her latest attempt at giving birth resulted in another miscarriage, Carol became distraught and cried while laying on her hospital bed, which she quickly got out of after getting dressed. She walked towards a group of newborns, and at that moment, Carol turned heel and abducted one of the babies--a girl--and took her as her own. Following the abduction, Carol named her new "daughter" Kailee and raised her as her own, but her obsession with having a baby of her own remained. Events Carol was shown with Danielle and Josh Thompson in the early scenes of the film, as she was recommending a surrogate to the couple, which later turned out to be Kailee. This was part of Carol's plan to have a baby of her own, and true to her scheme, Kailee became the couple's surrogate and gave birth to their baby nine months later. Kailee later began stalking the couple to get close to Sophie, doing so as part of her twisted mother's scheme, and her behavior led to the couple going to Carol regarding their concerns, only for Carol to state that she vets her clients. Josh enlisted his friend and co-worker, Tyler Sampson, to look into Kailee, but after he left and returned to his home, he was killed by Carol, who slashed his throat. Kailee returned to the Thompsons' home in an attempt to take Sophie, but was subdued and later arrested. After the arrest, it was revealed that Dr. Karen Jurgensen, Kailee's therapist, was murdered, and following this, Josh learned that Kailee was released by her mother. After seeing Sophie gone, Danielle and Josh encountered Carol, who later stated that Sophie was where she belonged, revealing Carol as Kailee's mother and the true villainous mastermind. After the reveal, the evil Carol uncovered her past failures to give birth to children of her own, while also revealing that she abducted Kailee years ago and took her as her own. The villainess stated that Sophie was hers to raise, and after this, she took out a knife and stabbed Josh, giving the indication that she killed Tyler and Dr. Jurgensen in her quest. The final scenes saw Danielle and Carol brawling over Sophie, with the villainous latter holding the former at knifepoint and boasting that her twisted actions were being done for her daughter. At that moment, Carol was shot to death by Kailee, who claimed that their scheme wasn't supposed to go as far as it did. Trivia *Maeve Quinlan also played villainess Lynn Gray on Life. Quotes * “Oh, good! I’m so happy... and I know Kailee would be, too. I’m sure.” (Carol after hearing from Danielle that Sophie “couldn’t be better,” foreshadowing her real crazed personality) * “She’s right where she’s supposed to be. You have to understand. All I ever wanted... was a baby of my own. I tried so many times. Every time... there were complications. When I saw my opportunity, I took it. It didn’t matter who her biological parents were. I could be a better mother to her; I was a better mother to her, and when we discovered... that Kailee was infertile... that her tubes were damaged... I couldn’t... just let her be deprived... could I? (Danielle: “Oh, my God. You’re Kailee’s ‘mother.’”) And you... took... our baby.” (Carol’s villainous reveal) * “She’s not your baby! She’s ours... and Kailee has the scars... to prove it! You’ll never be a mother... and this is what a mother does for her daughter.” (Carol’s words to Danielle as she is preparing to kill her; also her last words before her death) Gallery Crazed Carol.png|Carol abducting baby Kailee Carol Villainous Reveal.png|Carol's villainous reveal Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Murderer Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased